The Mask
by Mysterious Voice
Summary: The Firece Detiy's Mask has been stolen. Link, Zelda, Saria, And Kafie, must save Termina and Hyrule, in a Party set. Can they do it? Also what did happen to Anju? Does the Mask have to do with it? Rated "R" for later. @Read and Rewive@
1. Default Chapter

The Mask  
  
Chapter One: The portal  
  
Key:  
  
' TEXT IN HERE ' = ThInkIng " WORDS " = TalkIng BADWOR* = Senser by-bass MysterIous VoIce: = Author's Note  
  
Genere: Mystery; Romance; I think......  
  
Party Style. (Meaning Like more then one person going on the Adventure with Link) Includes: Zelda, Link, Kafie, and Saria.  
  
Oh ya, from LInk's vIew.  
  
**************************************************************************** *********************************  
  
MysterIous VoIce: I do not own Zelda, Hyrule, TermIna, LInk, Zelda, And any other Zelda realated Things. This is done In word pad. I will make the chapters as long as I can. And I will try to cut back on as much error's as I can. Also there are some pomes in here to. Let's begain, we are with Link walking with Zelda in the castle courtyard. Yes Zelda and Link are married. Her father died and now Link is King and Zelda is qeen no baby yet. Link and Zelda are both 18 and Kafie and Saria are 17.  
  
Her hair, so golden, it falls over her head. So beautiful, more then anything.  
  
"Link, are you ok?" Zelda asked.  
  
"What... Oh ya why?" I asked her.  
  
"Nothing, you just keep spaceing out." She said.  
  
"Ya, I'm just thinking..." I said.  
  
"About what?" She asked.  
  
"Well if you really want to know, you...." I said.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Becasue your so beautiful, I can't get you out of my mind." I told her.  
  
"Link, that's so sweet... I love you" She said as she kissed me.  
  
SFX: !Rumble! !Rumble!  
  
"What was that?" Zelda asked.  
  
"I remeber that noise! That is the noise of the portal to Termina opening." I said.  
  
"What opening to where?" She asked.  
  
"I'll explain later, we have to get to the lost woods first." I said grabbing her hand.  
  
We started to run towards the stables and then got on Epona that was resting there.  
  
"Come one Epona, girl, we have to hurry!" I said feeding her a carrot to make her go faster.  
  
Soon we got to Lon Lon ranch.  
  
"Link, where are we going?" She asked as we got off the house to give Epona a rest.  
  
"Remember when I disapered from Hyrule?" I asked.  
  
"Ya." She said.  
  
"I had gone thorugh a portal and I came out at Termina." I said.  
  
"What's Termina?" She asked.  
  
"It is a Parallel world to Hyrule, a more advanced world. No monarcy. But democarcy." I told her.  
  
"Will we be able to come back?" She asked.  
  
"Well, we might not go.. I just want to go check it out...." I said.  
  
We then got back on Epona and rode off again.  
  
"Come on Epona!" I said giving her a carrot.  
  
We soon got to Kokiri village. I took Epona in with me. Just incase I needed to bring Epona with me. Soon Zelda, Epona, and I got into the lost woods, the same place i was ambushed a couple of years ago. I soon got near the portal and sure enogh it was open. Then I heard a voice.  
  
"Link, Link? Is it that you over there? It's Kafie!" A man said as I saw a boy with purple hair come out from behind a rock along with Saria there to.  
  
"Kafie? What are you doing in Hyrule???" I asked.  
  
"The....the....mask..." Saria said.  
  
"What mask?" I asked.  
  
"The deity's mask...." Kafie saId  
  
"What about it?" I asked.  
  
"It...it has been stolen!" Kafie said.  
  
"What, by who?" I asked.  
  
"No one knows but we should go find out!" Kafie said.  
  
"Zelda, take Epona, this is to Dangerous for you, you to Saria, you should go back, let Kafie and I take care of it!" I said.  
  
"Link, i'll never leave your side!" Zelda said.  
  
"And I won't leave Kafie's side!" Saria said making me just notice that they where a couple.  
  
"Kafie, what happened to Anju?" I asked him.  
  
"She...she had been cheating on me. Then she was killed." He said trying not to cry.  
  
"Then we will go together but we must do it fast. And leave your backpacks, i am only going to take my sword, shield, bow, boomerang, bombs, and also my longshot." I told them.  
  
"Then let's go!" Kafie annoced.  
  
I held Zelda's hand, and Kafie held Saria's hand and we leaped into the hole, not knowing what to exepct.  
  
Mysterious Voice: Well give me a reivew and you will be reading more, So just @Read And Review@ Ok? Will they make it? Find Out! 


	2. MESSAGE PLEASE READ

CHAPTER HERE SOON! SORRY EVERY ONE I HAVE BEEN REALLY BUSY WITH MY LIFE (SCHOOL, FRIENDS, FAMILY ETC...) PLEASE UNDERSTAND I WILL MAKE A NEW CHAPTER FOR EVEY STORY THAT I HAVE! THIS MY TAKE AWHILE SO PLEASE BE PATINT....  
  
~MYSTERIOSVOICE~  
  
ps. It's 6:00 in the morning ( 


End file.
